Nathan Summers (Earth-616)
Soldier X, Nathan Dayspring Summers, Nathan Winters, The Traveler, Nathan Dayspring Askani'son, The Chosen One, The Savior, Nathan Christopher, Christopher | Affiliation = ; formerly (founder and leader), Cyclops' , , , (founder and leader), , (leader), (founder and leader), (co-founder and leader), , , | Relatives = Christopher Summers (Corsair) (paternal grandfather); Katherine Summers (paternal grandmother, deceased); John Grey (maternal step-grandfather, deceased); Elaine Grey (maternal step-grandmother, deceased); Scott Summers (Cyclops) (father); Madelyn Pryor-Summers (Red Queen) (mother/step-mother's clone); Jean Grey-Summers (Phoenix) (step-mother/mother by proxy, deceased); Alexander Summers (Havok) (paternal uncle); Gabriel Summers (Vulcan) (paternal uncle, deceased); Cal'syee Neramani (Deathbird) (paternal aunt); Aliya Dayspring (Jenskot) (1st wife, deceased); Hope Summers (2nd wife, deceased); Hope (former sister-in-law); Tyler Dayspring (Genesis) (step-son, deceased); Hope Summers (adoptive daughter) Gailyn Bailey (maternal step-cousin, deceased) Joseph Bailey (maternal step-cousin, deceased) Adam Neramani (X-Treme) (paternal cousin, alleged half-uncle) Stryfe (clone, deceased); Rachel Grey (Marvel Girl) (alternate reality paternal half-sister) Rachel Summers (Mother Askani) (alternate reality paternal half-sister, deceased); Nathaniel Grey (X-Man) (alternate reality counterpart/paternal half-brother) Roger Grey (maternal step-uncle, deceased); Liam Grey (maternal step-uncle, deceased); }} | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Schaefer Theater, Manhattan, New York City, New York; abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Pericles, Mid-Pacific; formerly Northern Cheyenne Indian Reservation; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Ensabahnur I; Clean City; New Liberty; Providence; Rumekistan; Xavier Institutefor Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Murderworld; Graymalkin, Earth Orbit; Camp Verde Reservation, Arizona; Adirondack Mountains, New York; Hell's Kitchen Safehous, Hell's Kitchen, New York; Safehouse 14, Switzerland; mobile in the late 37th-early 39th century | Gender = Male | Height = 6'8" | Weight = 350 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | Hair2 = (formerly brown) | UnusualFeatures = Had a techno-organic left eye, left arm, and shoulder due to infection as an infant with a Techno-Organic Virus. His left eye glows, for some reason related to his mutant powers. It is evidently unrelated to his original telekinetic and telepathic powers, as the eye still glowed with his brief cyberpath powers. | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Adventurer; formerly Leader and combat instuctor of X-Force, President of Rumekistan, leader of Providence, freedom fighter, United States government agent, and mercenary | Education = Extensive Askani training, educated on late 37th-early 39th century education, Law Diploma | Origin = Mutant, infected with the Techno-Organic Virus and sent to the late 37th-early 39th century to survive | PlaceOfBirth = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters , Salem Center, New York | Creators = Chris Claremont; Rick Leonardi; Louise Simonson; Rob Liefeld | First = Uncanny X-Men #201 | First2 = | HistoryText = Origin Nathan Christopher Charles Summers' destiny was planned before his parents even met. Geneticist Mr. Sinister found that a union between the X-Men Scott Summers (Cyclops) and Jean Grey (Marvel Girl) would produce a powerful genetically superior mutant. Sinister hoped he could control such a mutant and use it to defeat his immortal adversary Apocalypse. Around this time Jean's form and consciousness was replaced by the reckless cosmic Phoenix Force while she healed from radiation poison in a cocoon at the bottom of Jamaica Bay. Sinister created a clone of Jean and named her Madelyne Pryor. Sinister's plan was to produce the child he needed from the union of Madelyne and Scott. Sinister considered his clone a failure until a spark from the Phoenix Force granted Madelyne a life force and some of Jean's memories. Sinister crafted a false background for her and arranged for her to meet Scott as a pilot for Scott's grandparents. Scott was instantly drawn to Madelyne because she strongly resembled his true love, Jean. They quickly married. Madelyne later became pregnant and had a son who she named Nathan Christopher Charles Summers—"Nathan" from an implanted suggestion by Mister Sinister in Madelyne, "Christopher" from Scott's father, and "Charles" from Scott's father-figure. Early Years Baby Nathan's alternate reality teenage half-sister Rachel Summers created a psi-bond with him, while promising to protect him and always be there for him. After losing leadership of the X-Men, Scott retired from the X-Men and together he and Madelyne raised the child in Anchorage, Alaska. Over time Scott and Madelyne's marriage became strained. Madelyne resented the fact that Scott was rarely home and that he continued to miss Jean. Everything worsened when Jean was discovered alive. Scott left little Nathan and Madelyne to reunite with Jean and the other founding members of the X-Men in New York to form a new team called X-Factor. Hearing of Jean's return, Mr. Sinister sent his Marauders to capture Nathan and to kill Madelyne, before she could be exposed as a clone. Madelyne survived and came into the care of the the X-Men, while Sinister took Nathan to his secret lab hidden under the State Home for Foundlings, the orphanage in Nebraska where Nathan's father had grown up. There, Sinister experimented on Nathan. Sinister was thorough and erased all records of Nathan and Madelyne's existence. Scott later returned to Alaska to reconcile with his family, but there was no trace of them except for a baby toy he found left behind in their old home. Scott believed Madelyne had moved away with the baby. While staying with the X-Men, Madelyne learned the reason why Scott had abandoned her and slowly lost herself to the dark side of her personality. Madelyne agreed to help the demons S'ym and N'Astirh create a link between demon infested dimension of Limbo and Earth in exchange for baby Nathan. Madelyne became aware of her powers and began calling herself the Goblin Queen. The precognitive mutant Destiny pointed Scott and Jean to Sinister's lab where they found Nathan and many other children in incubation pods. While attempting to rescue Nathan, Scott and Jean battled Nanny and Orphan-Maker, who were attempting to kidnap mutant children to safeguard them. Somehow a telepathic link between Nathan and Jean was opened. Demons escaped with Nathan and he and nine other kidnapped infants were teleported to Times Square. N'Astirh, using the babies as the points of an inverted pentagram, tried to keep a portal open, but the portal was closed by the combined efforts of the X-Terminators and the New Mutants. When his father arrived to rescue him, Nathan was taken back to his mother at the orphanage. Mister Sinister had revealed Madelyne's true origins to her. Blaming Scott and Jean for the misery in her life, she intended to use Nathan and the other nine mutant babies atop the Empire State Building as a sacrifice in her effort to reopen another portal. After the defeat of N'Astirh, the Goblin Queen locked herself, Nathan, and Jean inside a psionic barrier. Madelyne killed herself and locked Jean into a mental bond, hoping to take her down with her. Jean re-integrated the portions of her life-force that had gone from the Phoenix Force to Madelyne. In doing so, Jean also received Madelyne's memories, including those of raising young Nathan. Nathan was taken to X-Factor's sentient Celestial Ship, where he was cared for by Scott and Jean. Scott decided to take Nathan with him on missions. Nathan's other mutant powers began to manifest, as he could form a protective telekinetic force bubble around himself. Meanwhile, the mysterious Cable took command of the New Mutants. Unknown to Scott and Jean, Cable was actually an adult Nathan returned from the far future, paradoxically living in this time as both an infant and an adult. The Riders of the Storm kidnapped Nathan and took him to Apocalypse's base on the Blue Area of the Moon. Before Nathan could be rescued by X-Factor, Apocalypse infected him with a Techno-Organic Virus that was rapidly spreading liquid metal and organic steel through his body and, if not stopped, would kill him. Ship created a protective electro-magnetic field and merged with Nathan's electrical parts to keep him alive. A visitor from 2,000 years in the future, Sister Askani of the Clan Askani, appeared to Cyclops. She had sacrificed her physical body to become energy and claimed that Nathan would become a savior in her time. Sister Askani promised the Clan would cure him of the virus in the future, however she would be unable to make another time-jump, trapping Nathan in the future. Cyclops chose to save his son's life and gave him up, believing that he would never see him again. Nathan Dayspring Upon arriving in this future Earth ruled by Apocalypse and his Canaanite Army, Nathan was given to Mother Askani, a time-displaced version of his sister, Rachel Summers. The Clan Askani worshiped Nathan as the prophesied "Dayspring" and "Askani'son". Mother Askani placed Nathan in an incubation crib to preserve his life, but the virus had progressed too far. The only thing keeping the child alive was the acts of Ship. Fearing that Nathan would not survive, Mother Askani had him cloned. Despite their original assessments, the Askani learned that the original child would live after all. Just then, the Canaanites attacked the base. Nathan was safely removed before they nearly killed Mother Askani and began the massacre of the Clan Askani. Apocalypse himself claimed the cloned child, whom he believed to be the original Nathan Summers who he had infected centuries earlier. Apocalypse raised the child and called him Stryfe, planning to use him as a vessel the next time Apocalypse needed a new host body. Badly wounded, Mother Askani brought Scott and Jean into the future to protect Nathan. As their own bodies could not have survived time travel, Jean and Scott inhabited new bodies cloned from their descendants. Much time had passed since they had last seen Nathan as a child. At this point in their lives they were married and had learned Cable was Nathan's future self and had begun to mend their relationship with him. Apocalypse's Prelate Ch'vayre captured the true Nathan. Scott, Jean, and Mother Askani successfully rescued Nathan, but Ch'Vayre severely wounded Mother Askani, leaving her in a coma. Under the aliases of Redd and Slym Dayspring, Jean and Scott raised Nathan together while Rachel was lying in a coma, held alive by machines. They never told "Nathan Dayspring" of their true origins or his, and never stayed in one place for too long. They began Nathan's training in the hope he would become Cable and eventual fulfill his destiny by overthrowing Apocalypse. The Techno-Organic Virus had already spread to the left side of Nathan's body, giving him a cybernetic appearance. Redd taught Nathan to use his telekinetic abilities to hold the effects of the virus back, and to telepathically mask its presence. At eight years old, Nathan met Stryfe during a Clan Rebellion raid on Apocalypse's citadel in Crestcoast. Surprised at their resemblance, Stryfe was defeated by Nathan. His sister Rachel telepathically spoke to Nathan from her coma and helped him destroy a virus designed by Apocalypse. After years of remission, Nathan's Techno-Organic Virus suddenly began to flare-up and he went into a coma as his condition was deemed terminal. Slym watched over Nathan day and night. Mother Askani, appearing as young Rachel Summers, telepathically formally introduced herself to Nathan. Rachel explained to him that he was potentially the most powerful mutant ever and that, if he sacrificed the maximum use of his telekinesis daily, he could contain the virus. The day came when Apocalypse was ready to make Stryfe his new host, and Redd, Slym, and Nathan were there to stop him. Apocalypse saw through their physical bodies and recognized them as his ancient adversaries Cable, Jean Grey, and Cyclops. After Nathan, Redd, and Slym attacked Apocalypse, the disillusioned Ch'vayre betrayed his master, distracting him, and Slym ordered Nathan to disrupt any telepathic links between Apocalypse and Stryfe, seemingly killing Apocalypse. At that moment, Mother Askani began to die and Redd disappeared. Slym realized that he too would be sent back to his time and would be forced to abandon his son for the second time in his life. Wanting to say so much, could only promise Nathan that he would never be alone. Ch'vayre took Stryfe into his care and warned Nathan that followers of Apocalypse would search for him. Nathan left on his own to restore the dream that Apocalypse tried to destroy. Years passed. Stryfe eventually became the military leader of the new dictatorship that arose in Apocalypse's place, the New Canaanites. Madame Sanctity turned the remains of the Askani into the Askani Sisterhood. Nathan traveled on his own and grudgingly attended secret Askani revivals, where he met Tetherblood. Nathan and Tetherblood forged a very close relationship over the following years. After Nathan spoke-out at a meeting he was imprisoned by 'Strator Umbridge. His Techno-Organic Virus infection worsened. Blaquesmith, a member of Clan Askani, broke into his cell and extracted a glowing orb from the metallic flesh of Nathan's chest. The orb was Ship's A.I. which, forgetting its past, could control electronic devices and began to call itself "Professor". Nathan kept the Professor as an ally. After 'Strator Umbridge realized that it was Nathan who had defeated Apocalypse, she sent guards. Blaquesmith seemingly sacrificed himself so Nathan and Tetherblood could escape, telepathically telling Nathan to find the remaining members of the Clan Askani. After arriving in Ebonshire, Nathan battled the Daegon and was saved from death by Aliya, who he immediately fell for. After battling the insectoid Loci, Aliya took Nathan back to Madame Sanctity and he asked to learn the ways of the Askani. Even though Nathan was a male, Sanctity ordered Aliya to instruct him because he was the Askani'son. After the New Canaanites attacked, Nathan saved Aliya and he began to lose control of his techno-organics in front of her. During the battle, Madame Sanctity was seemingly killed, but had actually joined with Stryfe. Nathan, Aliya, and Tetherblood promised to build a rebellion against the New Canaanite tyranny. Clan Chosen Canaanites War Stryfe began wearing his trademark armor and very rarely took off his mask. Nathan, meanwhile, became the foremost military leader of the New Canaanites' opposition, the Clan Chosen and continued the ways of the Askani. The Askani beliefs taught Nathan such tenets as "what is, is", that fate must be embraced, and "thanks for today, please for tomorrow", a belief that the past brings hope, and preached that the "Sacred Timeline" should be preserved and nurtured through careful time travel. Part of the Askani intense discipline and training was mediation performed while levitation upside down. The Askani also believed in tiny winged Wysps that carried prayers. The Askani had a ceremonial language, unique martial arts, and the Psimitar, a weapon that focuses psionic energy. Believers deified the ancient X-Men: "the Xavier" became a father figure, the Bright Lady a mother goddess, and the prophesied "Dayspring" or "Askani'son" their messiah. The Askani took, as their symbols, the Phoenix and the scarred eye, reminiscent of the scars around the Askani'son's right eye. Training in the Askani ways under surviving Askani elders, they repeatedly battled the New Canaanites and the Scions of Apocalypse, led by Stryfe. During the war between these opposing forces, Nathan and Stryfe clashed repeatedly, becoming bitter enemies, even though Nathan was unaware that Stryfe was the same child he had seen when he was eight. Nathan also clashed with the Neo-Canaanites, a group that also wished to claim Apocalypse's power. Around Nathan's sixteenth birthday, one of the Canaanite forces had been infecting members of the Clan Chosen with nanite explosives, turning them into unwilling suicide bombers. Nathan and a squad attacked the Siberian Facility, where the nanites were controlled, and learned that one of his clan was infected. Nathan attempted to destroy their ability to trigger the bombs, by destroying the facility, but the clan member was still active. Fearing for his life, the clan member ran to his teammates, but Nathan, attempting to save the remaining lives of the squad, was forced to detonate the nanite. When Stryfe's spy, Korless, infiltrated the Clan and Stryfe psychically attacked Nathan, Stryfe captured Tetherblood and the Professor from Nathan's camp and Stryfe tortured Tetherblood to find out its importance. The withdraw of the Professor from Nathan caused him to become very sick and Blaquesmith sent Aliya to the past to find Cable, the adult Nathan. Aliya was successful, though she and Nathan were unaware of Cable's true origin. Cable returned with the flask and activated Ship's A.I., which again merged with Nathan. Professor lived within Nathan's techno-organic flesh, acting as adviser to him and helping to control the T-O infection. Nathan fell in love with Aliya and the two married. Aliya took the clan name of 'Jenskot' as a tribute to Jean and Scott, the parents of the Askani'son. At some time, a soldier in the New Canaanite army was wounded and Nathan came across his body. Nathan decided to contact the New Canaanite's Evac team, so that he was not left for dead, and then took off, not knowing that he would create a future enemy. Later, Jenskot was captured, during a New Canaanite raid and, while she did not speak of her time as a prisoner, it was hinted that she was tortured and raped by Stryfe. Eventually, Nate was able to rescue her. Jenskot later gave birth to her son, Tyler Dayspring, and Nathan never questioned his parentage. During a later attack by Stryfe's forces, a bomb was set and Aliya was fatally wounded. Aliya died in Nathan's arms and asked him to take care of her son, unaware that Tyler had been abducted. Stryfe ordered Parridan Haight's scientist, Frisco, to brainwash Tyler to reject Nathan’s beliefs and become Stryfe’s pawn. After the death of Aliya, Nathan became more brash and a danger to himself and Tetherblood closely watched over him, even when he asked him not to. Traveler After losing the war to the Neo-Canaanites and growing sick of the fighting, Nathan decided to defy his Askani training and destroy Apocalypse before he came into power. Using time-traveling technology, Nathan traveled to ancient Egypt, shortly after En Sabah Nur found the Celestial Ship, and battled En Sabah Nur and his original Dark Riders, with a sword and shield while calling himself the Traveler. While cloaking himself from Nur and killing his assassins, Traveler was warned of an ancient evil by the Council of Nirinthia. After arriving eighty feet underground in the Karanada Castle, in the city Relic of Karanada, Traveler and a sorceress D'narda encountered the Skornn, a recently hatched being that fed on humans and especially mutants. Traveler fought fiercely with Skornn, but was unable to kill him, until D'narda informed him that a dagger, Five Fingers of Annihilation, was the only thing that could kill him, but in order for making the blade take a life, another should be put in return. It is unclear, but assumed, that D'narda sacrificed herself for Traveler to kill Skornn. During one battle with Nur, Nur severed Traveler's left cybernetic arm and, during the confusion, the Traveler pulled a gun and shot him in the head. After reattaching his techno-organic arm, Traveler was accepted as the new leader of the Dark Riders, but declined. Traveler turned to Ozymandias, Nur's servant, and instructed him to remember that there will always be someone smarter and stronger around and that being fit to survive means to have the responsibility to help those who are not. Unaware to the Traveler, his techno-organic infected blood mixed with Nur's, as he wiped Nur's blood on Ozymandias. Years after his battle with Nur, though only days to Nathan, the Traveler found himself somewhere near the Ho-Lo Shan Mountains in Mongolia, China, to ambush a caravan of advanced technology. Traveler followed the caravan to Ozymandias and asked how they obtained the futuristic technology, which Ozymandias replied that it was actually ancient technology. Ozymandias explained that he had Nur's dead body brought to an alien ship, hoping that its technology could heal him, and Traveler explained that it was actually a Celestial transport for a highly advanced alien race, a sentient exploratory device, realizing that he was standing in the same Ship that would become a part of him. Traveler entered the ship to learn that his blood mixed with the Techno-Organic Virus and Nur's resurrected him and, infected with the virus, allowed Nur to understand Ship. Angry at the revelation, Traveler told Nur that if he was responsible for his immortality, he will make Nur spend eternity far away from there and sent both Ship and its passenger far into space. Outside, Traveler told Ozymandias that he had been traveling through time to find out all about Nur, hoping to find a weakness, but his travels actually were the exact thing that brought Nur into power. When Ozymandias asked if En Sabah Nur would return, Traveler replied, "No, Apocalypse will". Cable Nathan returned to the future and, after decades of battle, the Clan Chosen signed a long-lasting peace treaty with the New Canaanites, but Nathan, upset by rumors that Apocalypse had survived, convinced the Clan's Askani Council that they needed to fight again, after the council made him prove himself against the Protectorate Council Guards in an arena. However, ensuing battles cost the Clan dearly and the following war nearly destroyed all life on Earth. Among the dead was Dayspring's ally, Adam Spectre. When the Clan Chosen attacked Stryfe, Tyler captured Clan member Dawnsilk, forging a neural link between them to gain Clan Chosen secrets. Nathan decided to sever the link, by shooting his son, in order to save Dawnsilk. This knocked Tyler out and further damaged his and Dawnsilk's mind as well. During another battle, Nathan and Tetherbood lead a squad to obtain Captain America's Shield, which Nathan used to inspire liberty and justice in his followers. After the Neo-Canaanites defeated the New Canannites, Nathan learned that Stryfe used the Tinex and, with the A.D.A.M. Unit Zero, fled, traveling back in time to the late 20th century. As part of his mission as the Askani'son, Nathan returned to the 20th century to foil the plans of Stryfe and preserve Apocalypse's rise to power. To ensure that he did not falter from his mission or disrupt the timeline and charged with the grim task of eliminating him if he became unstable, Blaquesmith was sent to an earlier time also, unknown to Nathan. Nathan first arrived on Muir Island and met Dr. Moira MacTaggart, although later it seemed she did not recall doing so. After learning the English language and current events from a mind-link with Dr. MacTaggart, Nathan, now calling himself Cable, shuttled between the past and future multiple times, at one point bringing with him his orbital space station, Graymalkin (named after the address of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters), and setting-up technologically advanced safehouses all over the world. Professor had assumed control of Graymalkin and the safehouses, performing duties similar to those it had as Ship. Graymalkin had complete control over every part of its structure and could fashion rooms, weapons, and vehicles as needed from various storehouses and parts it had. It was able to design and run training programs for Cable, as well as make living quarters and workshop areas for him. Graymalkin not only served as a base for Cable, but also allowed Cable to teleport through time and space, with the time displacement core (TDC). Cable simply had to command Professor to "Body-Slide" him to a destination. On Graymalkin, Cable had robot servants that he named after the original X-Men. Six Pack In order to understand the current era's threats and obtain finances, Cable formed a mercenary group called the Wild Pack, later known as the Six Pack, and began to sell his advanced future weapons. Over time, Cable became intimate with his teammate, Domino, and became very wealthy. Wild Pack was mostly contracted to Mr. Tolliver, an arms dealer. On a mission in Afghanistan, Six Pack learned that Stryfe was in charge of Mr. Tolliver's opium routes and they were contracted to take out the Soviet armored carriers that were in this route's way. After a brief battle, Stryfe and Zero teleported away. Cable scrapped the mission, much to the disliking of the team. Angry, Mr. Tolliver sent agents to kill Six Pack, but they were defeated. On another mission, Six Pack invaded a Hydra research facility in search of a stolen component. Once inside, Hammer accidentally triggered a fail-safe and Baron von Strucker's image appears everywhere, threatening to kill Six Pack, but they quickly retrieved the device and body slid out. Six Pack later found-out that they were working for A.I.M.. Feeling used, Six Pack decided to go after Stryfe in Uruguay. After entering an underground bunker, Six Pack battled their way into a control room, where Hammer began to download secret information from Stryfe onto a CD. While waiting for the disk to finish downloading, Stryfe teleported behind Kane and grabbed his neck, demanding Hammer to give him the CD. Before Hammer could give Stryfe the CD, Cable shot him from behind. Stryfe grabbed the disk telekinetically and set-off a self-destruct on the bunker. Cable teleported away, leaving Six Pack to fend for themselves. New Mutants After the Six Pack was decimated, Cable returned to the future greatly injured. In the future, Cable discovered records that stated Sam Guthrie, the New Mutant known as Cannonball, existed into at least the 23rd century. Cable believed Sam would be the next in a group of immortal, mutants known as High-Lords or Externals. Cable returned to the present to take command of the New Mutants and guide Guthrie's ascension into the Externals. X-Force After settling into their new base in the Adirondack Mountains, Feral took a training session too far and Cable reconsidered allowing her to join X-Force. X-Force later aided Siryn in battling the Juggernaut and Black Tom Cassidy, who had detonated a bomb at the World Trade Center. After the battle, Cable was surprised to see G.W. Bridge, former member of Six Pack, with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents attempting to arrest him. After returning to the base, Cable offered Siryn membership on X-Force and she accepted. Later, X-Force was ambushed, at their base by the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, and Cable's face was ripped-off, by Thornn, revealing his techno-organic left side to X-Force. During the battle, Cannonball was impaled, by Sauron, and seemingly died, but returned, unaware what happened. After explaining his proposed immortality, X-Force went to the Morlock tunnels, with the bodies of Sauron and Masque and threatened them, if they ever acted against X-Force again. After "Domino" was attacked, by Deadpool, Cable learned that she was working for Tolliver and formed a plan, to fake their deaths. Before the base was detonated, X-Force was attacked, by Weapon P.R.I.M.E., and "Domino" reset the timer, detonating the base early, separating Cable from his squad. Angry at "Domino's" betrayal, Cable teleported the both of them on Graymalkin and asked Professor to retrieve X-Force, but he was unable, due to the high electromagnetic signatures surrounding them, so Cable armed himself and took the fight to Tolliver. Arriving at Tolliver's base, Cable shot Pico Halfghanagan and found the true Domino, in chains. The impostor Domino was revealed to be Copycat and Domino had been in captivity for over a year. After rescuing Domino, the pair battled Deadpool and Tolliver was seemingly killed in a helicopter explosion. As he teleported away, Cable requested Domino to track down X-Force. Cable resurfaced to stop the Mutant Liberation Front, in a Parisian museum, while killing Sumo. The MLF was sent to gather an ancient sword. After deducing that the MLF would return, Cable ambushed them and shot-off Reaper's hands. Cable returned to his Safehouse 14, outside of Davosdorf, Switzerland, and was attacked, by Kane, who showed him a hologram of Stryfe taking-off his mask to reveal Cable's face. Cable assured Kane that he had never seen Stryfe without his mask and was unaware of the connection. The two worked together and planned to track Stryfe. Later, in the Yucatan jungle, just outside of Cancun, Stryfe led Cable and Kane into a trap and grabbed Kane from behind again. Stryfe took off his mask, revealing his face to Cable. Stryfe demanded Cable's Professor, as it belonged to Apocalypse, in exchange for Kane. Cable agreed to trade, after Kane was released. After Stryfe released Kane, Cable showed him a CD and then burned it. After a brief battle, Cable grabbed Kane and they teleported away. Cable took Kane to Applecrust, in the future, where they were able to enhance his cybernetic prosthetics. X-Cutioner's Song Wishing to repay everyone who ever wronged him, Stryfe posed as Cable himself and publicly made an assassination attempt on Professor Charles Xavier, founder of the X-Men. Stryfe's bullet had infected Professor Xavier with the Techno-Organic Virus. Stryfe also asked Mr. Sinister to kidnap Scott and Jean, in exchange for the Summers' Family genetic material. Unaware of the current events, Cable returned to his Safehouse 14, and was informed, by Professor. Determined to stop Stryfe, Cable broke into the Canadian Department K, to learn about Stryfe's whereabouts, and battled Wolverine and Bishop, looking for information on Cable. After deciding to work together, Cable teleported the trio to Graymalkin, where they deduced that Stryfe was on Apocalypse's old moon base. After being told to return to the X-Mansion, the trio decided to go-on ahead and battled the Mutant Liberation Front's soldiers and the Dark Riders. The trio was joined by a small group X-Men, X-Factor, X-Force, and Apocalypse. After Cannonball berated Cable for leaving X-Force, the heroes walked into an energy barrier that only Cable and Havok could enter. Inside the barrier, Stryfe explained to Cable that the reason that they looked similar was because Cable was a clone of Stryfe, who was the son of Scott and Jean Cable and Stryfe had a climactic battle on the moon and Cable created a machine, from pieces in his cybernetic arm, which Cyclops activated, sucking Cable and Stryfe into a time vortex. Cable survived, while Stryfe's body was annihilated. However, even though Styfe’s body had been lost, an electromagnetic flux combined with their genetic similarities resulted in Stryfe still being active in Cable’s body. Cable's body was found in the time-stream, by agents of Tyler, and restored, but Stryfe's consciousness was projected into Cable's own mind and slowly took control, after Cable returned to Earth. However, only one of them were capable of being in control, at any given time, and only when a specific frequency alignment occurred could one dominate the other. The first signs of Stryfe's influence was that Cable grew a goatee and shaved the sides of his head. Cable returned to Kane in Applecrust and aided the Clan Chosen in battling a group of Flatliners. The Clan Chosen decided to send Kane home and destroy the Tinex, the time-travel nexus, within Niagara Falls. After battling their way to the core, Cable requested to speak to the Professor on Graymalkin and the computer announced that Graymalkin did not exist where it once was. After finding Graymalkin, Cable decided to follow Kane into the core and stop whoever used the Tinex last. Cable and Kane returned to the present at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, where the TDC had been left after Graymalkin had been destroyed. While in the TDC, Cable and Kane began drinking beer and Kane asked Cable about his connection to Stryfe. Cable assumed that he must be Stryfe's clone, as Stryfe was more powerful. After powering-up the TDC, Cable deduced that it was on Earth and therefore they could body-slide anywhere on the planet only. After returning to Safehouse 14, G.W. Bridge agreed to help Cable find X-Force, after arguing. The group traveled to X-Force's new Camp Verde Reservation base and Cable was attacked, by the former members of Six Pack, Hammer, Grizzly, and Domino. After Six Pack agreed to leave him, Domino stayed with Cable and met X-Force, giving them an explanation of who he was. Cable revealed he was the clone of Scott's son that had been sent into the future and Stryfe was the actual son. Fathers And Sons While at the grave-site of Madelyne, Mr. Sinister revealed to Cable that he created her and that Cable was the original Nathan Summers. Mr. Sinister then fired a blast at Cable, stating that he wanted to make him stronger, and Stryfe asserted full control over Cable's mind. After attacking Cable's X-Force members Rictor and Siryn, Stryfe went to Tyler's underground base, who had captured a member of the Askani, only known as Sister Askani. Now aware that Tyler was in-fact, Mr. Tolliver, Stryfe intended to start his revenge with him. Tyler began to tell Stryfe what he had recently learned himself, that Stryfe was the clone, but Stryfe did not believe him. After Stryfe destroyed the form of Askani, Tyler used her memories to show Stryfe the truth of his origins, using his mutant power to give memory physical projection. At that moment, Cyclops, Jean, Professor X, and Zero arrived and battled Stryfe. Through the combined efforts of Jean and Professor X, Askani pleaded with Stryfe to leave and Strfye, knowing that all hopes of curing the Legacy Virus would die with him, simply gave-up and expelled himself from Cable's mind. Tyler escaped unseen and Cable left Scott with unresolved issues, only wanting to know about his mother before he left. During the night of his bachelor party, Scott was alerted that there was an intruder in the Danger Room. It turned out to be Cable, going through a hologram of when he was given to the Askani by his father. Originally put-off by Scott's eagerness to relinquish his son forever, Cable came to respect his father after seeing a hologram of Scott's response after his decision and a brief battle with X-Cutioner over the body of comatose Emma Frost. On the eve of Scott and Jean's wedding, Cable and Cyclops reconciled. Tyler was eventually killed by Wolverine when Tyler attempted to re-bond Wolverine's body to Adamantium, but the process failed and Wolverine briefly entered a feral state. Tyler's death at the hands of Wolverine caused a rift between the two, but they later reached an understanding. After this time, Cable experienced a marked increase in his telekinetic abilities, and the reemergence of his latent telepathic abilities. He overextended himself during an encounter with Nate Grey. As a result, Cable began to lose more of his body to the techno-organic virus. As a result of the entity known as Onslaught hampering all psionic ability, Cable was beginning to succumb to the techno-organic virus, but was healed by his own willpower and the assistance of the young Franklin Richards. During the Psi-War, Cable's powers were severely weakened. Blaquesmith helped him against a dangerous cult that had warped the Askani teachers. While there, Cable found a 'Psimitar' weapon that let him channel his remaining psionic power. While Cyclops was missing and presumed dead after the events of the Twelve, Cable assumed his father's place as a member of the X-Men. After leaving Stacey Kramer, Cable sensed the return of Stryfe and journeyed with Blaqusmith to Castle Doom in Latveria, where he met with his mother, Madelyne. After Cable and Madelyne battled their way inside of a pyramid, Stryfe was inside and had captured X-Man, who's psychic powers Stryfe was absorbing. After Nate went back in, Nathan followed and, with Madelyne, battled Stryfe. After Cable barely saved Nate and the two fled the pyramid, Madelyne began to consider Stryfe's plans of world domination, but it was revealed that she was absorbing Stryfe's psychic energies to empower Nate. Angry, Stryfe began to attack Madelyne and Nate used Dr. Doom's power siphoning device to negate Stryfe's pyramid's siphoning and Stryfe was seemingly killed in the resulting explosion. The assassination of Senator Robert Kelly despite his best efforts and the death of Moira MacTaggart greatly troubled Cable. A serious talk with Nightcrawler seemed to reignite his passion. Cable was finally able to destroy Apocalypse with the help of Jean Grey, running the villain through with his Psimitar after he was split from Cyclops. However, Cable continued his mission feeling that the future was still not safe. Cable was briefly trapped between two possible futures based upon an assassination attempt on Randall Shire. Cable saved Shire, but also revealed that his campaign was a fallacy, thus preventing both futures. On this mission, Cable was helped by a mutant named Clarity. Clarity soon revealed the Dark Mother and a family of female psychics called the Dark Sisterhood. They alleged that they were responsible for ensuring that enough powerful psychics would be bred to ensure their dominance through the centuries including Jean Grey. The sisters used their powers for criminal activity, hoping to usurp the world. Cable, G.W. Bridge, and the recently returned Rachel Summers defeated the Sisters and destroyed their collection of data. The release of the Legacy Virus cure weakened the techno-organic virus. However Cable, now calling himself Soldier X, largely held back the use of his increased powers fearing they would become uncontrollable. The virus eventually repaired and reduplicated itself. Savior Cable then achieved the peak of his powers. Knowing this could not last long before he burned out as X-Man almost did at those power levels, he arranged for what he thought would be the best thing he could do in his last days. Attempting to unite the world, Cable gathered the missing pieces of his long-destroyed space station, Graymalkin, from across the globe to telekinetically create the floating island of Providence above the South Pacific Ocean. Cable also restored a variation of his time displacement core, TDC, the teleport matrix, which enabled him to teleport around the world. Although, forgetting that they had merged on a genetic level, meant that the teleportation matrix on board registered Cable and Deadpool as one and they would teleport merged together, unless they remembered to body-slide by two. Cable accepted anyone and everyone to live in his separate floating island. Several thousand of the world's greatest minds, from scientists to philosophers, philanthropists to writers, accepted Cable's invitation. Cable attempted to bring peaceful Clan Askani solutions to his people. Although his intentions were just, the governments of the world and S.H.I.E.L.D. grew wary. S.H.I.E.L.D. first sent a new team of Six Pack, to aggressively reconnoiter Providence, but Cable showed them the city and offered them to stay. After Cable teleported to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and demanded the governments of the world destroy their arms, the American government sent jets and fired two hundred and forty-seven missiles, which Cable stopped with a telekinetic shield and funneled out of Earth's atmosphere. Meanwhile, Cable, hired Deadpool to put together the pieces of a mini-teleporter that they could use to stop him, without quite knowing what it was. Next, the X-Men were sent, but after Cable spoke with his father, the battle stopped. Cable confessed to Cyclops, after Deadpool had declined to play his role and disable him, that he'd wanted him to kill him and that he knew he was about to burn out. Cable stated that he wanted to set an example of how the world could work together, even if it was against him. At that moment, Fury contacted Mr. Fantastic and asked the Silver Surfer to stop Cable. The battle between Cable and the Silver Surfer vaporized sections of Providence, but they put it back together at the same time. After the Surfer blasted much of Cable's left side off, Providence began to fall. As Providence prepared to crash into the ocean, Deadpool teleported Cable to Safehouse 14 and, at his prompting, used the teleporter to lobotomize him. Marvel Girl began to lower the island, but Cable regained control and lowered the island into the ocean and give a final message to the world. While he was left in a coma and with many people around the globe now referring to him as "the Savior" and applications to immigrate to Providence going through the roof, Deadpool hired the Fixer to bond benign techno-organic mesh to Cable, saving him although he remains hugely de-powered. Shortly thereafter, Cable vanished in killing a mutant-hunting beast called the Skornn at the head of a reformed X-Force. Cannonball and Siryn then traveled to Providence with Forge in tow to try and find any trace of him, and whether he survived. At roughly the same time, Deadpool, having been brainwashed by a supervillain information broker called the Black Box to kill the "Greatest Threat to Mankind", teleported to Providence to find and kill Cable, who he perceived as the greatest superhuman threat. After Cannonball and Siryn had calmed him, he suggested they use his teleportation-link with Cable to find him and Forge constructed a harness to allow the two X-Force members to follow him. They then proceeded to travel through three alternate worlds, Earth-5701 where Cable had become War; a horseman of Apocalypse, one where Brother Nathan had succeeded in his messiah-like mission and had become a benevolent dictator (where even mild indigestion was immediately dealt with through outside help), and one where Phalanx had become the central consciousness of a Phalanx infestation of Earth. Second Childhood Finally, they landed in the House of M reality and found an infant Cable being raised by the marginalized Mister Sinister (HoM) on a farm. Sinister used an extract from Deadpool's immune system to accelerate Cable's physical development; however, this also caused Cable's powers to almost immediately manifest, and the infant Cable lashed out indiscriminately with his new-found telekinesis. Before Mister Sinister (HoM) could regain control over Cable, Deadpool grabbed the baby and teleported seconds before the world reverted from the House of M reality to the normal Marvel universe. Since the pair were in transit when the reversion occurred, Cable was unaffected and thus was still a child as Deadpool returned with him to Providence. There, when Forge ran tests and discerned that the child was, in fact, the real Cable, Deadpool's brainwashing kicked in once more and he attempted to kill Cable. Siryn and Cannonball delayed him until Deadpool shot himself in the head. As Cable rapidly aged back into mid-childhood, he read Deadpool's mind and found who had brainwashed him. As X-Force went to confront the Black Box, Cable decided that to he wanted to have his memory restored and to cure Deadpool's brain damage, even though it would once more cost him his powers. He succeeded, although X-Force found only a LMD Black Box at his base and he soon returned to his original age, whereupon his accelerated aging stopped. Apocalypse's revival and Rumekistan Cable also revealed that he was the one responsible for Apocalypse's post House of M revival, stating that the Mutant community needed a powerful threat to Rally against. Believing that the X-Men would inevitably defeat Apocalypse yet again bringing the remaining Mutant community together, Cable judged "the risks worth the rewards". Cable was active in Rumekistan's revolution and allied himself with Captain America in opposing the Superhuman Registration Act. Cable was betrayed and shot in the back of the head by Deadpool in the sewer system of the country of Rumekistan. Cable was left outside of the sewer because, as Deadpool stated "Even I wouldn't leave a guy in a sewer." Cable was found by some of the citizens of the country, who brought him to the main hospital, where he took the power from around himself, returned the electricity to the country (which had been taken out by Deadpool teamed up with Six Pack earlier) and captured the new Six-Pack, sending Deadpool fleeing from his country, imprisoning G.W. Bridge, Solo, Anaconda and Hammer with the intent on freeing them later, and taking on Domino as his lover once again. During the Superhuman Civil War, in which certain heroes rebelled against the registration act Cable chose Captain America's side and operated from SHIELD safe-house number 23. He had a meeting with Captain America and offered him sanctuary, but when Captain America refused his offer, he joined his 'Secret Avengers'. He left the Secret Avengers after the death of Goliath. Rejoining the X-Men Cable rejoined the X-Men as part of a new team that consisted of Rogue, Iceman (Bobby Drake), Cannonball, Sabretooth, and Mystique. Cable seemingly died when Gambit and Sunfire detonated Providence. Messiah Complex Cable actually survived, and resurfaced in possession of the first mutant baby girl to be born after M-Day. The X-Men, Marauders, and Purifiers had been seeking the child. This put Cable in conflict with Bishop, the X-Men, and the new X-Force. In the end Cable convinced Cyclops to allow him to take the baby into the future. Even in the future Bishop was able to track them down, but Cable escaped with the help of a future Sam Guthrie. Cable took refuge in the future in the secluded safe haven of New Liberty, where Cable got married to a resident named Hope, who later died defending the child. Cable decided to name the child Hope, in honor of her deceased stepmother. Hope and Cable were separated in time, appearing in the same spot but in different years. When Cable touched down from the spot, he appeared two years after Hope, and was steadily losing control of his body due to the techno-organic virus within him. It altered his appearance so much that Hope didn't register Cable's face. Eventually, Bishop, using his code-name as a way to portray himself as a holy figure, gained on them, and Cable and Hope commandeered the last ship the planet had, the Ensahabnur I, with Cable posing as Stryfe. Cable forced Hope to abandon Emil, the boy who had helped her survive undetected for two years, leaving Hope distraught. Bishop, armed with a thermonuclear device in the stump of his arm, set out to make his own ship, knowing it would only be a matter of time. At some point during their journey Hope accidentally betrayed Cable and he was imprisoned. Bishop and Emil eventually caught up to Cable and Hope on the last ship to leave earth, Emil under the impression that Cable had kidnapped Hope and Bishop was her true father. Bishop was also armed with a thermo-nuclear device which he planned to activate as soon as he saw Hope. While Bishop and Emil, the boy who helped Hope survive while waiting for Cable, raided the Ensahabnur I, Emil and Hope were reunited and Hope explained to Emil that Bishop was in fact trying to kill her. During Bishop's invasion the Brood, attracted to Hope's power, attacked both ships, distracting Bishop. Cable and Bishop both fought the Brood, Cable being swallowed by an Acanti, but escaping by using it's rib as a sword and cutting it's insides, forcing the Acanti to regurgitate him. Hope and Emil made their way to the ships two terraforming pods, which would facilitate their escape. Emil placed Hope in the pod against her will as she refused to leave Cable. As Emil was preparing the second pod Cable appeared and Emil gave the second pod to Cable, sacrificing his own life. After Cable and Hope had left Emil obtained Bishops thermo-nuclear weapon, detonating moments before he could be attacked by a Sleazoid. However Bishop escaped by allowing himself to be absorbed by an Acanti, and two years later he had tracked Hope and Cable in cryosleep within their terraforming pods. Second Coming When the now teenaged Hope wanted to return to the past, Cable reluctantly agreed. They managed to make it back to the present, only to be attacked by Bastion's Human Council. Hope escaped with Rogue, and Cable fought alongside the X-Men once more. Cable later sacrificed his life to bring Wolverine and his X-Force team (Archangel, Cypher, X-23 and Domino) to San Francisco in year 2010 by stepping into the time portal that Bastion was using to send his Nimrod Class Sentinels to the aforementioned year (which only allows technological entities to pass through and destroys anything remotely organic) and finally allowing his techno-organic virus to finally and fully infect him. But the strain of holding the portal to bring the team safely home and allowed the techno-organic virus to take hold of him causes him to explode and thus killed him, leaving only his left techno-organic arm behind. Avengers: X-Sanction But in fact, Cable had escaped into the future, where he met Blaquesmith, who told him that the world collapsed because the Avengers killed Hope. Together they went to the Avenger's Mansion where they found anti-mutant technology, suggesting that the Avengers had clashed with the X-Men. They then returned to the present in order to hunt the Avengers down to prevent them from killing Hope, before the virus finally consumed Cable. Although he managed to defeat several Avengers, he was eventually taken down and brought to Utopia by Cyclops. There Blaquesmith convinced Hope to cure him which she did by absorbing the virus into herself and destroying it with the Phoenix flames, thus finally curing Cable of the techno-organic virus. On the astral plane Cable made Cyclops promise that he would do whatever it took to protect Hope when the Avengers would come for her, and promised him his help in the coming war. Cable & X-Force After the war between the Avengers and the X-Men, Cable awoke from his coma and left Utopia, leaving Hope a note telling her not to follow him. He tracked down Forge, who had gone mad and was presumed dead, and used his telepathic powers to create a psychic scenario that allowed Forge to repair the damage to his psyche, curing him of his insanity. Cable had begun receiving visions of disasters, and needed Forge as part of a team to stop these events from coming to pass. Along with Forge, Cable also recruited Domino, Doctor Nemesis and Colossus. After a time Cable went and reassembled an all new X-Force Team to protect the mutant nation and give it a stake in the world after altered humans were taken for usage by Secret Intelligence agencies across the world to be blamed for assassinations and terrorist acts. The new crew members Dayspring had had accumulated were Marrow, Fantomex, MeMe and Psylocke. Deadpool & Cable: Split Second Having visions of the future again featuring Wade shooting a world renown scientist in the middle of a crowded street, Cable came upon Deadpool in his Subway station abode when he was with his succubus wife; Queen Shiklah. Warning him to ward off assassinating Weathers lest he unravel time/space and the universe as a whole, when asked why he should trust the strangers doom threats Cable reveals himself stating he's never been wrong before. Greatly surprising Wade Wilson. With most if not all of his powers and natural capabilities crippled due to long years of bad road mileage coupled with the loss of his techno-organics made Nate significantly slower in his fully organic years however, enabling Deadpool to easily subdue him. But he was adamant in his premonitions received and that was enough for Wade to believe him, while on the stake out watching over Weathers Nathan comments that he doesn't know who he is anymore; only for Wade to gloatingly state that he's now more popular than Cable used to be in his day. Nathan simply asks how marriage is going for the cloudcuckoolander to which the latter replies all the drawbacks of which ecstatically, saying he also has a daughter now and he couldn't be happier. As both I.D. their target Deadpool leaps into action against Cables wishes; only to find trouble with the time stream hopping assassin Split Second who engages in mortal combat with Deadpool as Cable notes the culprits crude Time Pulse Weapon stating the complicity of the situation. Nathan also notices he is wearing an equally clunky Time Harness and tells wade to damage it's capacitor to prevent his accessing to the temporal stream. Soon after more brawling Deapools gun goes off and instead of killing Weathers like he predicted Cable is horrified to find wade went and executed his youngest son by mistake instead. After grabbing at the assassin resulting in him getting kicked away where both he and Wade are shunted back through time nearly 70 seconds just before he started attacking, after another failed attempt in which a pizza boy was killed in Wades clumsy antics. It was suggested that the duo override Spit Seconds Temporal Harness and that Wade keep him distracted, the latter retorts what he has been doing, only to repeat the process again. This time Cable remembers how Wade ended up killing someone and goes about opening a full on barrage of laser fire and missiles the very minuet Split Second enter on scene only for things to go horribly wrong in some nutty, zany way or another. after setting into the new timezone after the 50th time Deadpool had already worked out how and in what ways the situation will result in disaster and found new ways of neutralizing those disastrous outcomes, only for him to rupture his Harnesses buffers which stabilize the diffusion drift of Chronal Particles which causes a massive temporal feedback as a result. Hurling Cable and Deadpool across the space-time continuum; just after Cable notes the hole in his soul. After Deadpool has a host of numerous time tossed adventurers where he is tasked by the Temporal Adjudicator to terminate the various incarnations of the Now mentally broken Nathan Summers. Eventually culminating in a battle with Loop and ending up taking his place as the Time Variance Authority's chrono agent, due to the localized paradox caused by Split Second's tampering with the time stream crippling Dayspring's psyche because of it, sending ripples throughout his own history threatening to unravel the universe as a result. Wade instead opted to safeguard Cable throughout points of his life in history by preventing his demise which actually opted to heal his chrono-psychic cancer to an extent. Eventually ending up in a battle with an older, less grizzled future Cable after dispatching Daryll who has suddenly regained his techno-organic appearance boasting a Psimitar with which he and Split Second travel back to his future with. After he leaves the time hopping assassin without his time harness, Nathan travels back to the future (relatively, his past) for as explained by the Adjudicator; he believes he can fix his illness by setting out to do what Deadpool as Loop should have done but instead chose otherwise. When it is made apparent that he has his psionics as well as his T.O parts back Wade takes him into his mind where he mentions the only way for Cable to be whole again is too stop fighting with himself, back outside Cable lies dormant as the Time Harness he took starts to realign him with various incarnations of himself from across the timestream. With some assistance from Deadpool using some jumper cables to link his time harness with Nathan's to jumpstart the process, the two are returned to their present when and where it all started and the Askani'son pays his respects before heading back to the future to right a wrong that he noticed after some trolling by Deadpool. Uncanny Avengers Back in the future of 2087 where some kind of intervention caused by an invasion force comprising of remnants of the Kree, next to all intelligent life both human and mutant have been all but expunged from the world save but a handful of Inhumans. Noting how desperate the Avengers must have been to include Wade Wilson into they're roster, both Cable and his new A.I named Belle head out towards the past to prevent the failure of the Uncanny Avengers. Making his dramatic entrance dealing with some plant animal chimera's produced from a plague by the Shredded Man, the old soldier assumes command over present members of the Avengers. Not recognizing one of them, he speaks of coming from a future that they loused up big time and that whats happening in Boston eventually overtakes the entire world were he's from and proposed he would be taking up field command position until the crisis was over. Narrowly avoiding some infighting thanks to Deadpool's encouragement to trust his judgement, along with being told that the avengers aren't the usual crowd hes used to commandeering. Nate discloses what these hybrid creatures are and about how they transmit the pandemic across the globe, disclosing an enzyme inhibitor to Pietro for him to get synthesized. The group soon are attacked by the culprit behind the incident; The Shredded Man, who unleashes the toxin slowly poisoning the current residence poisoning Rogue, Voodoo and Deadpool. But he notes how Synapse is immune due to being an Inhuman and orders her to go after their assailant, to her begrudging she complies. After Quicksilver administers the mass produced antigen and secures Deadpool some needed munitions and a fan of his exploits to shoot with. Cable has a flash of how Emily's choices have disastrous consequence while talking with Rogue about the T-cloud, rushing off in her general direction he intercepts her before she can throttle who he found out to be her grandfather. Warning her how much worse things will be if she kills him Nathan wonders if what he overheard was true, after hearing her reply he presents the Shredded Man with an ultimatum; either call off his Inhuman plague or suffer under a concoction of his that removes Inhuman immunity too it. When the adversary refused stating he was prepared to die Cable instead turned the defense mechanism killer on his kin instead, left without options Ivan drew back the Terregenesis Plague that he unleashed to save her but dissolved his own being in the process. Nate does not know what to do with the secret behooved to him after his Inhuman companion begged him not to speak of it, noting her guilt the other members what whats eating the young heroine only for Cable to state she will come out with it when she is ready. Back at their headquarters Nate has a talk with their squad leader Steven Rogers the good captain asking if he is staying on or not with the time traveler leaning towards the latter, after hearing Rogers is setting up to track down The Red Skull to liberate Xavier's brain. Nathan warms up to the idea of staying longer to see it through waling off with the rest of the team after a hard fought battle. | Powers = Cable is an Alpha-mutant, later identified as an Omega-Level Mutant by the Red Skull. A vastly powerful telepath (he once claimed, before his powers burned out, that he was the world's most powerful telepath) and an Omega Level Telekinetic. As an infant Cable was infected with the Techno-Organic Virus and, for the majority of his life, had to consciously keep the virus in check so that it did not consume more of his organic flesh. A future Rachel Summers spoke of him in a vision that at his peak he would be a psionic of The Highest Order. In the rare instances when he was not preoccupied with staving off his T.O. infection Nathan shown powerful abilities. When Cable was de-aged in the House of M event, he had regained his powers along with new powers and abilities but as he re-aged he began losing the majority of his powers shortly after purging Deadpool of certain malignancies. Recently, his body was completely healed from the virus by Hope Summers, he has demonstrated Telepathy since this has happened, it is unknown to what extent or even if any others re-emerge. His telepathy was made to evolve by Blaquesmith and Stryfe (Hope Summers), using a Deathlok to grant him Precognition. That process was slowly killing him, as this new evolution caused a tumor to form in his mind that was steadily eating away at his psyche and physicality all to allow him far sight of potential disasters before they came to pass. Nowadays it is only powerful enough to permit him a couple minutes to a few seconds insight due to his powers weakening again. Thanks to his endevours to stop a tragedy and the eventual curing of a mental time cancer he contracted with Wade's help, Cable's psychic powers were once again restored. Telepathy: Ability read minds and project the thoughts of others. *''Telepathic Illusion:'' Ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' Can mask his presence from being detected by others. Can extend these defenses to others around him as well. Cable's abilities can, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths, depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' Ability to mask himself and other people's presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around his quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *''Mind Control:'' Ability to control the minds and even voluntary and involuntary bodily functions of sentient beings (such as other humans). *''Mind Trap:'' Ability to take another person's mind from their body and effectively trapping that mind within his own. *''Mind Possession:'' Ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as your own. *''Mind Alteration:'' Ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *''Mental Amnesia:'' Ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *''Precognition:'' The ability to foresee events before they have even come to pass. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. Cable has proven very difficulty to psychically assail, as he is very well skilled in shielding his own mind from mental-attacks (such as attempts to read, control or harm his own mind), and has been sufficient to protect himself from other psychics. His power was strong enough to break Onslaught's control over Hulk. *''Psionic Blasts:'' Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind, so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *''Astral Projection:'' Ability to astral travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the Astral Plane, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. Cable has a mastery of astral projection, and is able to remain on his own plane of existence or to traverse into any of the so-called "Astral Planes". *''Mental Detection:'' Can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a large, but as yet undefined radius of himself, by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. At his peak, Nathan is strong enough to sense a stray thought a continent away. Telekinesis: Cable possesses high-level telekinesis enabling him to manipulate matter with the energy of his thoughts. Capable of very fine control over objects, including himself. On larger levels, Cable can levitate great weights, but his upper limit has remained undisclosed. At his peak, Nathan could displace hundreds of tons of matter as he did when lifting and repositioning the sunken space station Greymalkin. *''Intuitive Aptitude:'' Can disassemble complex devices explosively (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.) and, just as quickly, easily assemble complex devices. This also has enabled him to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, Cable could detect if a seal was hermetic, or not, by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. Can even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules, and determine the atomic weight of molecules, by the amount of atoms present. *''Matter Alteration:'' Ability to alter molecular and subatomic structures, both in his own techno-organic components (though this may be a function of telekinesis, as opposed to a discreet superhuman power), and the very chemical valences in objects i.e. changing food into poison, moving oxygen molecules to cause asphyxiation, transforming a man into a hideous man-bat or even changing the dermal layer of another's hands into glowing algae. **''Inorganic Disintegration:'' Several times Cable has show cased the ability to disintegrate objects by dissolving their atomic and molecular bonds. *''Psionic Spikes:'' Ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. *''Size Alteration:'' Has used his telekinesis to alter his physical stature to that of a towing giant, similarly to Apocalypse. *''Telekinetic Healing:'' At the peak of his power as Soldier X, Nathan has showcased vast biological capabilities. Such as regenerating himself and/or healing others of malignancies or bodily damage at an accelerated rate. Like after getting shot in the head twice as well as healing his body after getting cut through by semi-automatic gunfire. *''Force Fields:'' Ability to create protective force shields that could deflect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air). The upper limits of this ability remain unknown, but it is believed that he could probably protect himself from harm at the ground zero detonation of a 1 kiloton nuclear warhead (4.18 terajoules of energy from the heat, concussion and radiation effects). Cable has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body’s form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. *''Concussive Blasts:'' Can project telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. *''Tactile Telekinesis:'' Cable can use his telekinesis to enhance his already impressive physical practices to superhuman levels, enough to force a reversion of the hulk to one of his many personas with one blow. *''Telekinetic Flight:'' By levitating himself, he can "fly" for very long distances and at varying speeds. *''Telekinetic Teleportation:'' While uninhibited by the T.O. infection Cable shows the ability to warp himself from place to place even without his "bodysliding" technology. **''Remote Teleportation:'' So proficient in its use Nathan can warp people away remotely from anywhere across the world. Time Travel: Been hinted to have the psionic power to displace himself and others at almost any specific point in the time-stream and then reemerging in the physical world from as much as a few minutes to years by generating chronal energies. Could apparently travel in astral form as well. Cable used the ability once with assistance and may no longer be capable of doing so. Techno-Organics: Much of Cable’s body has been infiltrated and altered by the techno-organic virus, which has taken the form of cybernetics and bionics, meaning he is a cyborg. The primary infection resides in Cable’s left side. As a consequence of his telekinetic guidance and his ability to control his own physical substance, Cable’s entire body has been heavily fortified, down to the cellular level, rendering superhuman strength to an unknown degree, as well as a superhuman level of resistance to physical harm. While he was injured in combat with the Hulk, the injuries were not nearly as severe as they should have been, especially in light of the fact that he was suffering from the effects of his techno-organic virus getting out of control. His entire skeletal structure has been replaced by porous, marrow-filled organic metalloid bone replacements that do not interfere with the creation of erythrocytes (red blood cells). His entire CNS (Central Nervous System) has been augmented by chemical changes down to the atomic level and by bio-computer enhancement, rendering his reaction time far above what is possible for a human being. While initially purged of his T.O infection which crippled his mutant abilities, he has recently been remade into a fully Techno-Organic being once again. * Superhuman Endurance: Cable possesses superhuman physical endurance, just as he does superhuman levels of mental endurance. He is capable of exerting himself at peak levels (fighting full-out, sprinting, etc.) for several hours, before fatigue begins to visibly impair his performance. He is also capable of going extended periods of time without sleep, being fully capable of fully resting with not much over an hour of sleep. However, whenever both possible and feasible, Cable still chooses to sleep for hours at a time (approximately 6 – 8), in order to dream. This high endurance has had other effects on his body, making even his soft tissues extremely durable, and more than up to the task of rendering him virtually immune to conventional firearms and conventional firearm munitions. * Superhuman Speed: In spite of his great size and impressive build, Cable is literally fast enough to evade high-powered bullets in-flight (after they have been fired), and even has the ability to visually track rounds after they have been fired (though they are not easy to see, except through his cybernetic eye). This great speed is also visible in superhuman levels of dexterity and agility, including manual and pedal dexterity. * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Dexterity * Cybernetic Eye: This eye permits Cable to see deep into the EM (Electro-Magnetic) spectrum, and far deeper than any known 20th – 21st century technologies are capable of. It is also possible that through this eye, Cable is able to see the deployment of psionic energies, as well as the less exotic spectra of electromagnetic energies. * Cybernetic Arm: His left arm is completely mechanical, and while Cable is ambidextrous, is his stronger arm, probably capable of allowing him to curl and dead-lift several tons, without assistance from his right arm. His right arm is also cybernetic, but far less so. * Cybernetic Restoration: Through a combination of his telekinetic abilities, and his ability to rearrange the atomic structures of matter (including his own techno-organic matter), Cable is able to rapidly repair any damaged components within his body. However, if there is widespread damage, this may not be possible, as he may be unable to muster the energy to affect these repairs. When he was attacked by Magneto, and virtually every component in the left side of his body was damaged or destroyed, Cable was left unable to repair enough systems to save his own life, and required outside assistance. It is through these abilities that the physical appearance of his cybernetic components has changed, over the passage of time, as well. At times, they have been articulated, smooth artificial limbs, while at others they have been observed to grow razor-sharp blades on command, as well as retract them. Cable is also able to rapidly redesign and improve his cybernetic and bionic components, thus. On-the-spot improvisations has allowed him to create a variety of microcomputers in his totally mechanized left arm that do such things as allow him to physically interface with exterior computers, up-link/download to computers he has hidden across the world and in space (such as those he had on Graymalkin), and even permit cellular communications and high-speed, broadband, wireless Internet access. Regenerative Healing Factor: He possessed a superhuman healing factor derived from that of the mutate Deadpool that Allowing him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Due to his fusion then fission from Deadpool, Cable is able to heal from injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, bullet wounds, beheading, and severe burns within moments. His healing factor is significantly strong seeing as he can regrow missing limbs and organs and was able to recover after constantly getting stuck and diffused to Wade every time they teleported Via Body Slide. A beneficial advantage of regeneration is that the altered cancer cells in his system had the effect of suppressing his T.O. infection due to his constant state of regeneration enabling him use of his full potential abilities, unlike wade however Nathans skin wasn't horribly scarred. Worked in conjunction with his psionics Cable could mentally drive his healing factor to a partial extent. After lobotomizing the mutant power portion of his brain, Cable stated his telepathy and telekinesis had faded to almost nothing and he used the "Infonet" and Cone of Silence to surrogate his powers. Cyberpathy: At one time, Cable had a technological link to the "Infonet", which acted as a surrogate for his telepathy—instead of reading minds, he was a cyberpath, able to "read" digital information and broadcasts. Cable also displayed the ability to forcefully link other minds to the Infonet (as he demonstrated against Captain America). Cone of Silence: Prototype force-field technology customized, by Fixer and Tony Stark, into a suit, used to simulate telekinesis. Volga Effect: Was subjected to the incomplete variant of the criminal arms dealer Volga super soldier program which was steadily eating away at his biometric structure. It had restored some of his lost psychic abilities but would have caused him to physically self-destruct within minutes after exposure to the formula. }} | Abilities = Master Combatant: Cable was a highly accomplished warrior and battle strategist, highly adept in many forms of hand-to-hand combat and in the use of a variety of weaponry from both the modern era and the late 37th-early 39th century. Gifted Intelligence: Cable has a diploma in law and is also in possession of an education provided by the Clan Askani, which is far in advance of modern era conventional education, especially in the sciences. Teleportation: By "Bodysliding", Cable can teleport or 'bodyslide' to virtually any area, with a limited number of passengers. While in possession of the Cone of Silence, bodysliding deactivated Cable's suite for a short amount of time. | Strength = Class 10; Cable's left arm is superhumanly strong, and he can augment himself by using his telekinesis. Without the mechanical arm and augmenting his strength Cable possesses athlete level strength . | Weaknesses = Mind's Interconnection: Minds of Cable and Nate Grey are interconnected, causing them great pain when they in close proximity to each other. Formerly Before being purged from the Techno-Organic Virus, Cable was limited in the use of his powers by the need to use them to restrain the T-O Virus from spreading. An excessive effort could release the Virus, and cause him to die slowly, turned into a cyborg. | Equipment = * Belle: A sentient Artificial Intelligence that he can interact with to better access his chrono skimming abilities and interface with A.I. transmissions within the localized airwaves, through it Cable can also synthesize a type of M-Pox suppressant as well as other complex chemical elements with which to repress other virulent concoctions. * M-Pox Counter Serum: Formerly * Dominus Objective: (gives him access to the infonet) * Cone of Silence: (Prototype force-field) | Transportation = Formerly X-Men Blackbird, teleport matrix on Providence, Cone of Silence, various aircraft constructed by Graymalkin, S.H.I.E.L.D I.P.A.C., Warlock, and various aircraft constructed by Ship | Weapons = Cable normally carries high-powered plasma rifles, explosives, a pair of knives as his weapons of choice. Captain America's Shield: In the late 37th-early 39th century, Nathan and Tetherblood lead a squad to obtain Captain America's Shield, which he then bore into many battles and used as a rallying point against Apocalypse. Psimitar: Since his earliest years Cable has always made use of the psychic focusing lance which combines both his normally hampered telekinetic and telepathic capabilities to create potent force blasts. | Notes = * Nathan's intended name was to be Christopher Charles Summers, until Madelyne named him Nathan. He was to be named after his grandfather and his father's mentor. * Stryfe claimed he raped Aliya posing as Cable and that Tyler was his son, not Cable's. Although Cable felt sympathy for Stryfe, he never forgave him for Aliya's murder. * Even though his cybernetic left eye glows, this is actually an effect related to his mutant powers; quite possibly as a vestigial offshoot of his father's genes. The same trait is also seen in his uncle, Vulcan and his alternate-reality counterpart, Nathaniel Grey (Earth-295). | Trivia = * In preparation for Messiah Complex, Cable seemingly died when Gambit and Sunfire detonated Providence, causing the series to focus mostly on Deadpool for the next six or so issues. This series was canceled at the fiftieth issue and was quickly replaced with another Cable solo comic. It is revealed that Cable survived, and has the mutant baby girl that the X-Men, Marauders, and Purifiers have been seeking during the Messiah Complex storyline. In 2008, Marvel Comics released Cable (vol. 2), a new on-going series by Duane Swierczynski and artist Ariel Olivetti. This series followed directly from the events of Messiah Complex. Reminiscent of Lone Wolf and Cub, the series follows Cable, and the messianic child's time traveling adventures. The dangers of the future and pursuit by Bishop are balanced with the humor of "Cable the soldier" becoming "Cable the Nanny." * Nathan said that Apocalypse was the boogeyman that haunted his dreams. * Nick Fury's notes about Cable mentioned "that if his giant metal hand doesn't kill you, his laser gun will". * While in , he was able to break the fourth wall as Deadpool, while pretending he didn't. * According to Sabretooth, Cable smells like Old Spice and Gunpowder, which he finds to be a pleasant smell. | Links = * Cable * Summers and Grey Family Tree * Stryfe * Deadpool * Domino * Prester John * Six Pack * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Cable * X-Pressions: The Secret Origin of Cable Rob Liefeld's original vision for the character * Marvel Directory * Marvel }} hu:Nathan Summers (616) pt-br:Nathan Summers (Terra-616) Category:Copper-Age Characters Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Askani Category:Summers Family Category:Grey Family Category:Telepaths Category:Time Travelers Category:Telekinesis Category:Technopaths Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Power Sensing Category:One Arm Category:One Eye Category:Techno-Organic Virus Category:Presidents Category:Psychometry Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Multilingual Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Leaders Category:Mister Sinister Experiment Category:Second Coming casualties Category:Precogs Category:Omega Level Telekinetics Category:Severe Threats Category:Weapons Expert Category:Earth-4935 Characters Category:Alpha Class/Level Mutants Category:Comic Awareness Category:Nathan Summers (Earth-616)/Quotes Category:Mutants activated at birth Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Strategist Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Possession Category:Healers Category:Size Alteration Category:Intuitives Category:Omega Level Mutants